Riff
Riff is a six-year-old orange Hadrosaur who is Baby Bop and BJ's cousin and a good friend of Barney's. Riff made his first appearance in the 2006 Barney home video Let's Make Music. Riff was "officially" introduced on the Barney & Friends Television series in the episode Welcome, Cousin Riff. That same year, Riff was added to the Barney live show Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (which had been on tour months before he was added). Riff's all about music. He hears music everywhere he goes. His theme song is none other than I Hear Music Everywhere. Creation According to HIT Entertainment, Riff was created to add musical diversity to the series. Design Riff is known for is crest lighting up (whenever he gets excited). Riff is orange with green spots and green spikes. Riff wears green sneakers with yellow socks and purple laces on them. Portrayal Costume Actors * Adam Brown (2006-2008) * Jeff Ayers (2008) * Jared Harris (2008-Present) Voice Actors * Michaela Dietz has provided Riff's voice since his debut. Facts & Trivia * Riff is the first dinosaur to be created in over 13 years. * Riff is the first and only dinosaur to not have a name that begins with a B. * Riff is all about music - music is in his voice, his heart and his every move. * As much as Riff love's music, he also likes to invent things (as seen in Let's Make Music, Let's Go to the Fire House, Litterbot and Get Happy!). * His favorite food is Ants on a Log (Celery with Cheddar cheese and raisins) * Riff also loves marching bands (as much as Barney does). * Unlike Baby Bop & BJ who started out tall & shrunk, Riff was always small. * Catchphrases: Later Skaters!, Wowzer!, Tippity-Top. Appearances Barney & Friends= #Welcome, Cousin Riff #Special Skills #Airplanes #Boats #Butterflies #Bugs #Shapes #Seeing #Hearing #Glad to Be Me #Arts #BJ's Snack Attack #Counting #Letters #Vets #Summer #Caring #Rhythm #Playing Games #Fun with Reading #Making Mistakes #Separation #Days of the Week #Sharing #Ducks and Fish #Fairy Tales #Things I Can Do #Dancing #Singing #Neighborhoods #Kenya #Pistachio #Full Team Ahead #The Magic Words #Litterbot #The Sleepless Sleepover #Little Red Rockin' Hood #The Whole Truth #The New Kid #Listen! #Lost and Found #Trail Boss Barney #Get Happy! #For the Fun of It #No, No, No! #The Emperor's Contest #Beethoven's Hear! #Guess Who? #Sweet Treats #Dream Big #The Awful Tooth #What's Your Name? #Gift of the Dinos #Riff's Musical Zoo #Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild West Adventure #Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure #To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure #The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure #The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Hero Adventure #The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure #Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico #¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain #Venice, Anyone?: Italy #The Music Box: Switzerland #The Good Egg: Kenya #Bonjour, Barney!: France |-| Home Videos= #Let's Make Music #Let's Go to the Fire House #Dino-Mite Birthday #Celebrating Around The World #Barney's Animal ABC's #Hi! I'm Riff! #The Best of Barney #Once Upon a Dino Tale #Let's Go on Vacation #Barney's Jungle Friends #A-Counting We Will Go |-| Live Shows= #Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour #Barney's Let's Imagine Live #Space Adventures #Barney Live in Concert: Birthday Bash #Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! *Riff has also lent his voice in some Barney albums and has also appeared in some barney books and barney video games See Also * Alternate Riff Costumes * Barney Discography * Barney Books * Barney Video Games Category:Dinosaurs Category:Characters Category:Male Characters